


Thank you

by Moira_chan



Series: XanLow Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_chan/pseuds/Moira_chan
Summary: The second he opens his eyes, Laslow realizes he’s made a terrible mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow it's the last day of Xanlow week already??  
> So here's my fic for day 05, prompt "promise"... I've always wanted to write something like that. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, this fic is also available [on my tumblr](http://moirakoro.tumblr.com/post/151165767217/title-thank-you-theme-day-05-promise-word).

The second he opens his eyes, Laslow realizes he’s made a terrible mistake.

His heart dropping in his chest, he’s quick to sit up and he shuts his eyes tight; but it’s no use, for when he opens them again, Lord Xander is still lying by his side. Lord Xander, his liege, the King of Nohr, the man Laslow has been in love with for- for longer than he can remember. And he always thought this love to be unrequited, but…  
Everything changed, yesterday. His memories aren’t even the slightest bit blurry in his mind: if he closes his eyes, he doesn’t even have to think very hard to remember Lord Xander’s fingers tucking a strand of Laslow’s hair behind his ear, and Lord Xander’s thin lips curving into a slight, affectionate smile, and Lord Xander’s mouth tenderly pressing against his own. Laslow’s heart was pounding so loud, at that time, that he barely registered what happened next – except the fact that they did so much more than just sharing slow, passionate kisses on the balcony, and that he was so, so ready and eager and willing to do everything.

Last night was a dream come true, without a doubt. But morning has come, now – and reality hits him hard, like a slap in the face.  
He slept with his liege, the King of Nohr. He slept with _the King_ of all people, when he’s only his retainer and not even of noble descent. Even if he knows for sure that Lord Xander wanted this, he’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be exactly good if, say, a servant were to enter this room to wake up their king, and find Laslow naked in his bed – actually, he’s quite certain it would be a total disaster. He… As a mere retainer, he’s not supposed, no, he’s not _allowed_ to spend the night here; and if his liege asks for him to do so anyway… it’s his duty to make sure nobody ever learns about it.

Sighing softly, he glances at the window. The first rays of sunlight are already creeping into the room; he must leave now, or he’ll definitely be in trouble.  
Still, before he gets out of the bed for good, he takes the time to look at Lord Xander one last time. He’s lying on his stomach, fast asleep, his messy blond curls spilling all over his broad shoulders and the pillows. He’s even snoring a little, and to be honest that’s pretty cute- Laslow suddenly jumps and feels himself blushing, though; he’s not supposed to be thinking that of a king! Yet, he just… can’t help but loving him.  
A smile spreads over his face and he can’t resist the desire to extend his hand – if only for a second, just to brush his fingers against his liege’s exposed cheek in an affectionate gesture.  
Then his features grow serious again and he leaves the bed, hoping he still has time to gather his clothes, get dressed and get out of this room before anyone sees him-

But he can’t.  
He can’t, because a hand is suddenly holding his, and fingers intertwine with his, and when he turns his head Lord Xander opens an eye and flashes him a tired smile.

“Good morning, Laslow,” he whispers, sleep making his voice crack in an adorable manner. “Where are you going so early?”

“Lord Xander! I… uh… was about to…”

The look his liege is giving him is so sweet, so _loving_ that he doesn’t have the heart to finish his sentence. The truth is, he doesn’t want to leave – even though he knows he should, no, even though he knows he _must_ , he…  
Suddenly, Lord Xander seems to understand, and Laslow’s heart clenches as the King’s eyes drop. He doesn’t let go of his retainer’s hand, though; neither of them lets go.

“… Laslow,” he says eventually, his eyes closing again. “This may not be the wisest decision I have ever taken, but… I would like you to stay.”

The words make Laslow’s heart miss a beat.  
For a second, he thinks – should put his liege’s honor at risk by obeying him? Or reject his request and protect his reputation before anything else? Yet, something in Lord Xander’s eyes tells him that this is no order; it’s an honest demand, and…  
He wants to stay. He really, really, really wants to stay. And in the end, the King’s gently tugging at his hand is all that it takes to make him lie down in bed again.

Lord Xander is quick to embrace him, then.  
The feeling of his bare skin on Laslow’s is so warm that it makes him blush. His fingers run through his retainer’s hair, and their foreheads touch.

“Can you promise me that you will still be there when I wake up again?”

There’s a smile on the King’s face and an incredible gentleness in his soft, tired voice. So Laslow has no choice but to promise, and Lord Xander leans in to whisper a _thank you_ against his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek – and just like that, he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2am here and I'm super tired BUT thank you so so much to everyone who read this and/or any of the other fics I wrote for this week, it just means so much to me!! ♥


End file.
